Between A Hard Place
by Skibs
Summary: Emilie feels like she is stuck between a rock, and a hard place. Stuck between both of the Macmanus twins, because as everyone knows. They share just about everything. But how can she handle it? Can Emilie handle being a girlfriend to both of them, or will her feelings get to strong?
1. Chapter 1

((This is my first story in about...Eight years or so. So please be gentle with me! I'm kinda hoping that my plus years of role-playing will ad me in this adventure! First time ever writing a fic about the Macmanus brothers as well, if there is anything I should change to make them better, please let me know! This is set a while before the first movie, as well as during too. But there will be a long build up process before we get to that. If you have any ideas that you would like to throw at me, or give any kind of feedback, get at me!))

"Little Reddie, your order is in the window." The rough voice from behind the kitchen island grumped over the red head's shoulder. The small woman turned on her heals, looking at the plates sitting out on the metal tray before her, "Thank you, Jack."She smiled back at him, a little sparkle in her emerald green eyes, her thin fingers grabbing the plates and loading them onto her tray. Once everything was placed, she slowly lifted the heavy thing, biting down on her lip. "I can do this."She whispered to herself, using both of her hands to balance the tray of food, and started off towards the back of the small diner.

"Aye...Lass, you spoil us too much." The light tone hit onto her ears, making her lips turn into a small grin. "How did ye know we were in here anyway?"

The red head just smiled at them, sitting the tray against the table top, as well as resting her leg against it, so it wouldn't fall back onto the floor. "Well. You guys are in here every mornin', between 9:30 and 10. You guys always order the same thing as well. Ass loads of coffee, "she held up the full coffee pot, placing it in the middle of the table, as well as two mugs. "Then you, "she pointed towards the man sitting on the left end of the booth, "You always get bacon with your pancakes, and your brother there always gets the sausage. As well as always orders another round of the pancakes." She stated out to them as she had everything placed before them.

Both of them looked at the red head, mouths a little open in amazement. "Well looky here Murph. I think the lass knows us better than we do."

"That she does, that she does Conner." The other replied back, his pale blue eyes never even looking back towards his sibling, to busy watching as the maple syrup fell over the hot plate of pancakes. "Lass is a keeper, like I have been telling ye."

Her pale cheeks flushed up, holding the empty tray up against her chest now, "Anything else I can get you boys?"She asked softly, still feeling a little flustered from both of them now.

"Sit down here, and join us." Conner sang out, his mouth full of the crunch bacon. Murphy nodding as he was busy shoveling his mouth full of the fluffy stack before him.

A heavy sigh left her lips, "I tell you guys this all the time, I'm working. I can't just take a break when I feel like it. "She chuckled a little bit, rubbing at her forehead, "And you both know that breakfast is a heavy hour here. " Her gaze shifted from their booth, looking around the packed in diner. Both of them were the only heads sitting in her section.

"Oh come on. " Left Conner's full mouth, both of their blue eyes pouting back up at her.

The woman shifted a little, resting her left hand on her hip now, "Why do you guys want me to sit with you so bad? What is so special about little ol' me?"

Both of their eyes were still on her, silent between all of them now. A second past before both of the men broke out into a fit of laughter. Conner holding his arm against his gut, while Murphy almost fell from the booth. "We like having ye around, Lass." He answered quickly, his words jumbled a bit as he was still laughing.

"Yeah! Nothing like having a pretty Scottish girl around," Murphy gave her a wink, shoving more food into his mouth. "Besides, gives ye an excuse to hang out with yer favorite Irish men." Both of them looked up at her now, their cheeks full of pancakes, and a large cheesy grin on their faces.

It didn't take her long to bust out into a giggle, holding her left hand over her lips as she did so. Her head turned away from them, feeling her cheeks flush a little bit, before looking back towards the pair. "Well…Let me go grab a coffee, and tell Jack that I am going on a smoke break." She looked back at them, with a little nod.

"Hey Em, while you back there…"

"Another order of pancakes, I know Murphy."She called back over her shoulder, shoving her notepad into the front of her apron as she made her way back towards the kitchen.

Smoke lingered in the air between all three of them. Emilie sat in the middle of both of the boys, cigarette dangling between her lips as her hands was wrapping the cloth napkins around the silver wear she grouped up. If she was gonna be sitting on her ass, at work, she was gonna work. Murphy was working on his third plate of pancakes, his own cigarette between his fingers switching between smoking, and shoving food into his mouth. Connor was leaning back in the booth, relaxed look on his face, and his arm pushed out behind Emilie. The man was on his third cup of coffee, his fingers playing with the end curls of Emilie's red locks.

"So, is this all natural," His voice boomed from her left, "I mean, I never seen a Scott with such light red hair before. Normally it's so dark."

Emilie raised her eye brow some, both Murphy and her looking towards Connor now. She took a much needed inhale from her cigarette, moving it from her lips to flick the long cherry at the end into the ash tray. "Yeah I am. Natural red head, "She chuckled softly, "But the light, almost blond streaks were my doing. My idiot self thought I would look better if I had highlights. "Emilie grabbed her own coffee cup, taking a quick swig, "Momma beat my ass till I was black and blue." The three of them chuckled at that.

Murphy made a loud, but pleased groan, as he pushed his plate away now. "Tis right of her too. Ya don't need nothing fancy to make yeself any better then what you are, Lass." He paused as he inhaled some of his own cigarette, his eyes shifting to look over at Connor. "Ye doing anything later on today?"

His question boomed in her ears, making her blink a few times. Since the both of them started to come into the diner, making sure to come when her shifts was on, and when she wouldn't be as busy, Murphy was always trying to get her to go out with them. Or him to say the least. Her shoulders just gave a small shrug, "I don't know. Depends on how my Ma and Da are feeling."She whispered a little bit, finishing the last bit of her cigarette, before pushing it out into the ash tray.

"We'll pick ye up at eight, take you to McGinty's with us, "Connor pushed himself out from the booth, his blue eyes looking back towards her, him earning a small growl from Murphy as he also got up from his spot.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"She questioned raising an eyebrow now, as they both tossed some money down onto the table.

"Telling ya, so be ready. At eight." They both pulled their pea coats on at the same time as Connor would answer her. "See ya later, Lass." Then they both lent back into her, pressing their lips to her flushing cheeks before walking out into the busy street of Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

((Alright guys! Here is chapter 2. Yes I know, it isn't much, and nothing has happened yet. Well not alot. But a bit more about Emilie pops out here, as well as more of the twins!))

Murphy followed behind his brother, allowing an older woman with a dog to past by him, before stepping back beside him. "Aye Con..How do ye know where she lives?" Murphy finally cracked up, his right eyebrow lifting an inch.

The twin just made a small grin, looking towards his brother, "I walked her home before. Lass didn't want to walk the streets alone a night. I just happened to stop in the diner after work." Connor shrugged, giving an even wider grin towards his twin.

Suddenly a hard slap came to the back of his head, "I saw her first Connor! If it wasn't for me, ye would have never even met her!" The heavy growl came from Murphy's throat now, lips in a light snarl.

"I don't ever see ya making a move with her! Ye always just sit there, and google at her with them blues of yers. I kept waiting around to see if ye ass would make a move," Connor rubbed his chin a little bit as the trailer court came into view, which caused Murphy to raise his eyebrow a bit.

"Tis a gypsy hood, Con." Murphy looked over at his brother, fishing his cigarettes from the pocket of his pea coat. "Ye sure that you brought her here? She don't look like no gyspy." He placed the butt of the cigarette between his lips, flicking his zippo to light up.

Connor nodded, "Ya, more than sure. She lives in the trailer in the second court, on the left." Connor rubbed the back of his head a bit, leading his brother between a few of the trailers, before pointing at the light blue one. "She always led me back to tis one." Soon enough his boot hit the first step, and found himself standing on the porch.

Murphy stood behind him, smoke rolling out from his mouth as he looked around the area, feeling a little uneasy. He had heard a lot about the area, mostly when at work, or sitting at the bar. The Irish man couldn't really believe that the little red head girl in the diner lived in the gypsy court, she really didn't look like the type of girl to live here. But then again, he never met a girl out of the gypsy court, besides a few of the older woman…They was nothing special to look at, unlike Emilie. Hell Murphy never had a thing for red head till his eyes spotted Emilie.

Just as Connor went to knock on the screen door, the heavy door behind it was pulled open quickly. "I'll be back later tonight Ma! Don't wait up for me." Emilie's voice rang into both of their ears, her not even looking at them yet. Her pale hand went to push the screen door open, and just as she did Connor launched back, almost knocking Murphy back onto his ass.

"T'fuck you doing!"Murphy yelled out, clutching for the railing of the porch. He couldn't really register what was going on yet, before he could his ears picked up the sounds of the small yapping of a dog. His face turned up, eyes getting a little wide as he looked at Connor. His eyes then shifted towards Emilie, whom had her hand over her mouth as she was trying not to giggle, following her eyes down to look at the overly small dog that was barking at Connor's feet. "Connor's scared of a wee dog!"Murphy busted out laughing, just as Emilie started to laugh as well.

Connor's eyes got narrow, glaring down at the dog before looking back at the two laughing at him. "I ain't scared!"He growled out now, slowly pulling himself away from Murphy. Connor was about onto of him, trying to push Murphy between him, and the dog. "Put that rat back, and let's go! My bar stool is getting cold." Connor angrily pushed past Murphy, stomping down the porch steps.

"Pippy, get back in the house, "The red head pointed into the house holding the door open. The little dog gave a growl towards Murphy, as well as a little snort before jumping back into the house. "Sorry about that. The rat things she owns the place." Emilie chuckled softly, looking back from the door before down at both of the boys. Connor waited at the bottom of the steps, puffing away at a cigarette, clearly embarrassed, while Murphy stood closest to her.

Murphy looked over her, his blue hues scanning over the petite body in front of him. She looked hell of a good, hell of a good. Emilie wore a shirt that hung loosely from her shoulders, allowing the straps to her tank top, and bra show, it also was low on her chest, allowing her pale chest area to stick out more. Nirvana was scribbled a crossed the shirt, the letters looking to be worn out from overuse. The sides of the shirt were cut out, showing off her dark tank top underneath. The dark color of the shirt made her skin pop out in the moonlight that cast over the porch. Her jeans was also a dark color, ripped in the left thigh, and the right knee cap, but the material clung to her legs. Showing off every curve that she had so far, even if she was smaller than his pinky finger. Emilie looked good, no she looked amazing. Murphy was shook out of his thoughts, hearing a small throat clear from in front of him. "We better get going before he gets to upset with me." His pale blue eyes moved from where he was staring at her, looking back into her emerald greens with a slight nod.

The moment Emilie walked into McGinty's, she could tell the place was warm, and oh so welcoming! It seemed like everyone that was in there knew of the twins, as well as welcomed her inside with open arms. Of course, a few of the woman didn't look to happy. Seeing her with the two, very well like, Irish men. The boy took the girl over to their spot at the bar, lucky enough there was a stool in between them both.

Before Emilie could even tell Connor that she didn't drink, he had a pint of Guinness sat in front of her, as well as shot of something that looked like hell in her eyes. The boys lifted their own shots, holding them out into her eye range. "What. Light drinker, Lass?" Connor's voice echoed in her ear now, making her shiver. "Scared of a wee shot? " Emilie quickly raised her glass, grinning a little bit as both of them hit their own glasses against hers before the three of them downed the shot together.

Emilie's green hues grew a little, trying not to cough the burning liquid back up. As well as trying not to make herself seem like a pussy. Plus she wanted to fit in with them both; Emilie liked having them around, even if this was the first time the three of them hung out. Outside of her work. "Don't worry. I can hold my own."She piped up, her voice cracking a little bit as her hand wrapped around her glass of Guinness. Oh how she was going to struggle with this one, dark beer was NOT her thing.

The twins smiled at her, Connor's lips curling up a little as he heard that small crack coming from her lips. "Emilie this here is Doc. Doc tis Emilie. The little Scottish lass from the diner, "Connor waved the older man over, "The one Murph was always going on about."

Emilie's pale cheeks flared up now, Murphy growling beside her, holding her hand out towards the older bar tender. "Nice to meet ya. "Giving him her warm friendly smile, Doc took her hand, and they both shook hands for a split second. Before he could say anything he was called towards the end of the bar, where a rowdy bunch was seated. She just dropped her hand back down on her glass, pulling it to her lips to make another quick swig.

Both of the boys chuckled, "Don't drink do ya, lass?" Murphy spoke up, pulling the dark ale from her hands as he sat his empty glass down.

"Truthfully, no."She shook her head now, rubbing her hand over her lips for a moment, "How can you guy's drink that, it tastes worst then the coffee at work." She said, clearing her throat a little bit.

They both laughed a little bit, Emilie tensing up a little bit as she felt a hand on her lower back rubbing small circles. "Aye. I agree with ye on that, the coffee at the diner is shitty. But sadly, yer lying about the rest of it. This shit is the best." Connor held up his own glass, before pressing it to his lips.

Emilie's eyes looked over both of them; Murphy was trying to get a cigarette out from the almost empty pack. So it wasn't his hand touching her. Emilie then looked over towards Connor, and when she did the hand on her back made a tighter hold on her, the man just gave her a small grin back. "Come on, Lass. Come dance with me."He grinned more, nodding his head back to where there was a little clear space.

"No one else is dancing, Connor."She chuckled softly, feeling him tugging at her more. "It would be a slight bit awkward, dancing when there is no one else." Before she could protest anymore Connor pulled her out of her seat, and she almost crashed into him.

He looked down at her with a goofy grin, "So what. Besides I think ye owe me, after that dog." Connor's face turned a little bit, as he reminded himself what happened just hours ago.

Emilie chuckled as she slowly stepped down from the bar, looking back towards Murphy now. Her little smile melted as she felt an icy glare from him, almost look like his was growling a bit as Connor pulled her away, and towards the middle of the bar.


End file.
